The present invention relates to ski equipment and pertains particularly to a warning device for skiers.
Skiing has become quite a popular sport in recent years and skiing areas and ski slopes become quite crowded during the skiing season. The crowding of the ski slopes can create a substantial traffic hazard.
Many injuries on ski slopes occur because of collision between skiers. While it is often common or preferred procedure for a skier to call out a warning to other skiers being overtaken, such is not always done. The result is that a skier being overtaken, may inadvertently turn into the path of the faster skier resulting in a collision and an injury.
It is therefore desirable that some quick, easy and convenient means be available for warning skiers of oncoming traffic and the like.